Star Wars: Odd Ones Out
by MasterProcrastinator98
Summary: It is the height of the Clone Wars. The Republic is losing. In desperation, they recruit a rag-tag team of misfits and outcasts to destroy a secret weapon. Among them are two young survivors:Han Solo and Boba Fett. T for violence and themes


Star Wars: Odd Ones Out

The Clone Wars rage across the galaxy.

Worlds decide their fate as the forces of the Republic and the Sepratists clash on hundreds of planets.

The Clone Army is vastly outnumbered by the insurmountable Droid forces, yet thanks to the courageous leadership of the Jedi Knights, fight on regardless.

Yet it is a fight that the Republic is slowly losing. World after world falls to the ever-attacking Droid forces.

In desperation, the Republic turns to clandestine forces, small teams of specialist fighters, to take the fight behind Separatist lines.

The latest of such teams is about to be recruited...

1: Under Arrest

Coruscant

"Can I get you a drink?"

It was a question that Han Solo had asked in numerous cantinas, to numerous women of numerous species. He leaned against the bar, and grinned a charming, boyish smile, full of white teeth. He looked younger than his nineteen years, with a face yet to see a hair, a thick shock of jet black hair slicked to the side like in the holo-vids, and a subtly strong jawline. He hadn't washed in a couple of days, so dust and dirt clung to his skin in just the right amount to give a rugged look. Han looked good, and he knew it.

The Twi'lek smiled coyly at his question. He then knew he had a chance.

"Sure." She answered with a cock of her head, smiling back. "Double Hutt Knocker." She liked her alcohol then, clearly. Therefore Han liked her. He nodded to the barman, who nodded to him, and instantly began preparing the cocktail.

"I'm Han. Han Solo, that is, not just Han, obviously." His pretence of cocky charm faltered for a moment, as he stumbled over his words. "Um, I love your eyes." Stupid, he thought to himself, why would you say somethings so stupid? Her eye contact flickered away, only for a moment, but enough for him to notice. She was losing interest, he had to win her back. He smiled again.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to say that," Ouch, Han thought, big mistake, as he saw offence crease her beautiful face, "what I meant to say was -" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. The barman placed the Twi'lek's drink on the table, which she promptly picked up and threw in his face, splashing ice cold alcohol all over him. He did need a wash.

"Oh come on!" He shouted after her as she stormed out of the cantina, "I didn't even find out your name?" She responded with a gesture not meant for public use. He rolled his eyes dramatically, as he inwardly cursed his indecisiveness. He palmed his forehead, to wipe away the liquid more than anything. Shaking his head, Han ordered another drink, even though he really couldn't pay for it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Han saw someone sit down next to him.

"Mr Solo, what a surprise?" A raspy, deep voice slithered, "I was not expecting your company." Han sighed. Today was just not his day. He turned to his new companion and grinned his best smile.

"Dassk, good to see you buddy. I'd say sit down, but you already have." Han laughed nervously. "How you been?" He owed Dassk credits. Serious credits.

"Not too bad. Lately I've been short on some cash though. Should be about three thousand credits I think." The Trandoshan smiled eerily, rows of dagger-like teeth poking through his thin lips. Han laughed again, this time quieter.

"I thought it was only two thousand?" This was getting bad, really quick.

"Interest, my friend." Dassk's smile somehow grew wider. He tilted his lizard-like head to the side, like he was watching an insect squirm in his vice-like grip, which is exactly how Han felt. He could only manage a thin smile this time.

"I said I'd pay it for next week." Han answered timidly. Dassk's smile fell suddenly.

"Next week. If I was paid every time I heard you say 'next week'," the Trandoshan loan shark sounded angry now, "I'd be a very rich man. No, I think, Mr Solo, that next week is too far away. I want those credits now. You know what happens when I don't get paid, don't you?" The threat was thinly veiled. A cold sweat broke across Han's brow. He knew Dassk had a knife, and that he was good with it. The old blaster in Han's inside pocket was well concealed, but there's no way Han would be fast enough to shoot first. So Han had two options. Fight or flight.

"Easy, pal." Han warned, trying to sound tougher than he was. "No need for trouble." Even though he knew that was the only place this was headed. Dassk's neutral stare turned into a glare.

"Three thousand credits. Now." He hissed. Dassk pulled out a long, wickedly serrated knife from beneath his shirt, and slammed it into the table threateningly. "Don't mess me around, Solo." Suddenly the nerves fled from Han. Fight or flight. Stand and die, or run and die. Han chose the third option. His eyes focused on the middle distance behind Dassk, to look like it was something interesting. Dassk fell into his trap, and turned around.

Then things began to happen very quickly. Han grabbed his alco-bottle and violently smashed it over the back of Dassk's head. The Trandoshan went down quickly, by which time Han was out of his stool and running as fast as he could towards the exit. Bar patrons stopped and turned towards him all around. He shoved past a couple, as he heard Dassk roar and climb to his feet. He turned back to run, only to collide head on into a table. Han stumbled to the floor and crashed to his belly in a clatter, as he heard Dassk charge towards him.

Han turned onto his back just as Dassk leapt onto him, knife in hand. Somehow, Han grabbed Dassk's wrist as he tried to force the knife downwards into Han's face. The tip stopped an inch or so from Han's eye. He screamed in terror, as he tried desperately to hold the knife where he was. Dassk snarled in his face, spittle flying over him. The Trandoshan was stronger. The knife slowly edged towards Han's face. He held the wrist with his right hand, as his left desperately scrambled inside his jacket. He didn't have a lot of time to find what he needed.

At the last moment, Han jerked his head to the side, and the knife slammed into the floor with a thunk. Suddenly. Han heard blaster fire. One shot, then a second, third and fourth in rapid succession. The air stank of cooked flesh, of burnt clothing. Dassk looked into his eyes, the anger gone. He had a look of utter shock on his face. His eyes glazed over, and he slumped on top of Solo.

The blaster in Han's left hand was pressed into Dassk's belly, now cored like an apple. Han rolled the heavy corpse off him. He sat up and took a shaky breath. The short fight had left him exhausted.

He was still alive. That's what counted. He didn't look at Dassk, looked at anything but the Trandoshan in fact. Han had never killed anyone before. He looked down. His hands were trembling, the blaster rattling. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He was still alive. That's what counted.

He thought he heard a door burst inwards. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see people entering the cantina. People in white armour. Clone military police.

Alarm bells ringing in his head shook him out of his daze as he was quickly and efficiently surrounded.

"Drop the weapon!" He heard a harsh voice bark through a helmet as a half-dozen blaster rifles were thrust into his view. "Drop the weapon, NOW!" The voice roared, and Han nearly threw it away from him in fright. Bright lights shone into his eyes, blinding him. All but one of the weapons were lowered, and the voice gave another order. "Hands in front of you." The order wasn't as harsh this time. Han again did as he was ordered, and his wrists were cuffed with tight metal cuffs. The next words Han heard chilled him to the bone.

"You are hereby under arrest for suspicion of murder, under the authority of the Army of the Grand Republic."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there**

 **So first thing, thank you for taking the time to read this. I was going to have both Han and Boba in this chapter, but what I have planned would have made it too long. I hope you could tell, but this isn't the Han we first meet in a new hope, and the same will be for Boba. Hope you enjoy the ride**

 **Please review, follow or favourite if you enjoyed this first chapter.**

 **Thanks**


End file.
